


Testing

by DeathHunter17, JediQueen02



Category: Assassin's Creed RPF
Genre: Death-T, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathHunter17/pseuds/DeathHunter17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediQueen02/pseuds/JediQueen02
Summary: why is this a mission





	Testing

 

Dest I am the greatest boyfriend that ever live If I don't get a bunch of XOXO's on Monday I will be very agitated.


End file.
